If Only Tonight
by ficsofgreys
Summary: An exploration of a new relationship between Nathan and Meredith.. Follow the twists and turns of their personalities, personal and professional lives.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith had been pacing the OR corridor for precisely 14 minutes, she was waiting on Nathan finishing up on a Valve Replacement which had run a little longer than the time estimated. He was probably just being thorough before closing up, either that or he had an intern in there screwing things up and almost killing the patient.

In her mind she had decided that he was just taking his time, maybe even teaching. He had so much more patience than she did when it came to interns and residents, they got on Meredith's nerves just by getting too close and invading her personal space, or even just breathing loudly when she was concentrating hard on her sutures.

Eventually, Nathan appeared from the scrub room with a clipboard and some papers in his hands, the red cap still on his head. He smiled at the sight of Meredith and went straight over to greet her.

"Hey, how'd the surgery go?" Meredith asked, as she began to braid her hair ready for her next surgery.

"Hi. It was good. I had Wilson in there doing the continuous sutures, she was loving it. Only had to step in once, I think I'll put her on my service for the rest of the week." He replied.

Meredith frowned. She had always thought that Wilson would be good in General, or in Ortho with Callie, who had now left. Plus, when she was on Meredith's service she always got away with getting her to do the post-op notes without much complaining. Probably because Wilson always felt a little threatened by her.

"Jo Wilson loving Cardio, who'd have thought that? I'm pretty sure Cristina made her cry once in the OR when she couldn't remember the steps of a Coronary Artery Bypass." Meredith let out a little laugh and noticed the bewildered look on Nathan's face. He had never met Cristina and could only wonder what the two of them together would be like.

"Anyway… I was actually wanting to know if you had anything planned for tomorrow night?" Her eyes never left his as she asked him.

Nathan pulled off his scrub and ran his fingers through his slightly flattened hair. "I'm working. On call all night lonnnnng." He emphasised, taking a step closer to Meredith. She was still braiding her hair, her scrub top had risen up revealing a glimpse of her belly button. He couldn't help but look.

She _knew_ he was in fact not working tomorrow night, having already checked the attending schedule. For whatever reason, or maybe Nathan just being Nathan, he was messing with her.

"Why? Did you have a wild night of hot, secret sex planned for me?" He smirked, saying it in a low tone so that the nurses on the desk had no way of hearing him.

"Maybe." Meredith replied. She had finished doing her hair and tied her scrub cap firmly in place. "I guess you'll never know now." Her arms folded and in one swift step in the opposite direction she began to walk down the hall away from him.

In her head she began counting to ten. Meredith was 95% certain that Nathan would have caught up to her before she even reached the number seven.

He was there just as she got to number three. He softly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the supply closet, luckily there was no one else inside. Nathan backed her up against the wall, his face ever so close to hers. He could sense Meredith's disapproval already. Officially they weren't 'dating' but they weren't exactly staying away from each other either. In the words of Facebook, _it's complicated_.

Meredith tried to keep her calm composure by avoiding eye contact with him. She scanned the closet, taking a particular interest in the 18 gauge needles which had moved from the third shelf on the left to the fifth shelf on the right. 'Remember that one, Grey' she thought to herself.

She could sense the impending smirk on his face becoming bigger and bigger the longer she ignored him.

Nathan stood still for a moment and realised that her breathing was getting faster. He reached up towards Meredith's face with his right hand to turn her face, her blue eyes were now looking into his, they had softened. She was no longer tense in his company. Meredith had previously convinced herself that she hated him, for reasons which she didn't exactly know. Maybe it was the fact that he was cocky towards her _all the time,_ or maybe it was because she jumped him and they had car sex in the hospital parking lot and she enjoyed it; far more than she could let on because he was the first person since Derek died.

The height different between the two of them wasn't that much, Meredith suddenly found herself standing on her tip toes to press her lips against Nathan's. His kiss was what she constantly craved yet very rarely gave in to. His stubble was rough, scratching against her smooth skin but it felt good, so good. She threw her arms around his neck as he found the small of her back, he pulled her close to him but that wasn't close enough. Meredith wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking her hips back and forth against him. She could feel him becoming hard as she continued with the movements, the kiss becoming deeper as he added tongue and an occasional pull of her lip with his teeth.

Nathan was overly engrossed in trying to keep Meredith steady whilst he tugged at the bottom of her scrub top, she was backed against the wall once again, legs still wrapped securely around him. The top was thrown up and onto a shelf somewhere, even if someone did enter they were mostly hidden right at the back of the rather large closet.

Nathan very much enjoyed the situation he was currently in, a hot girl in a lace bra straddling him, grinding against his scrub pants, although because of the material there really wasn't that much friction.

Meredith's pager abruptly brought things to a halt.

"No, no, no!" She exclaimed. Pulling the pager straight out of her pocket and into her eye line. "They're ready for me across in the OR."

"Crap. Just as we were getting to the good part." He huffed. Nathan grabbed her top and handed it to her as she jumped down and took a few deep breaths to try and cool herself.

He was disappointed, of course he was. He could even sense the disappointment in Meredith; she had her pouty face on.

"I don't have anything planned for tomorrow night by the way…" He declared.

"Duh. I checked your schedule anyway." Meredith straightened up her scrubs, he raised his eyebrows at the mention of her checking out his working hours.

"I need you to come with me to a fundraiser; it's some fancy hotel with a dinner and entertainment evening. I got the short straw, it was for a board member at Grey Sloan plus their guest so… You're my guest, yay!" She overenthusiastically grinned at him.

Nathan laughed. "Grey, it would be my honour to be your date."

"Not my date. Just be my plus one." Meredith shot him a glare, she really didn't like to class it as a date; because well, they weren't dating.

He pulled at her scrub cap which looked lopsided. "You're good to go."

"Anyway we need to continue with this." He looked at her suggestively.

"Uh-huh, you think that." She walked towards the door, he was hot on her heels.

She turned to face him and looked down at his crotch area where there was still a large bulge restricted by his pants, she shook her head, reaching for the door handle. "You need to um…" She coughed. Pointing at the area in question with her index finger. Nathan noted what she was referring to with a quick shrug of his shoulders, he wasn't phased one little bit by his erection, that's what she did to him; made him crave her, anywhere and pretty much all the time.

He let out a laugh which created a domino affect as Meredith giggled too, ever so quietly. "I'm telling you Grey… we'll be one by the end of the night. You find it impossible to resist me and I, you." He leant forward to quickly kiss her, Meredith narrowed her eyes at his crude sentence but more than happily obliged to kiss back.

"I'm going. Right now." She opened the door, Nathan briefly noted that there wasn't anyone around and slapped her ass on her way out. Meredith harshly slammed the door in his face. She imagined him sitting in there for a further five minutes or so, he wouldn't dare go out into the hall _like that_ in front of other busy professionals.

The next morning was a busy one. Meredith was upstairs in her bedroom stuffing a dress and heeled shoes into her bag which didn't seem big enough for her needs, she also threw in a razor, deodorant, the odd few bits of makeup – lipstick, mascara and an eye liner, a bottle of small perfume and a hairbrush… Maybe there was already a brush at the bottom of the bag, she had no idea but felt it was best to be over prepared.

She planned to get ready at the hospital, Nathan was on an odd shift rotation that day and agreed via text message in the early hours that she would meet him at his place at around 5.30pm and go from there in her car.

Her room was a mess. Ellis, Meredith's youngest child was on her bed, pulling off her socks which had just been put on. She took no notice of her middle child, Bailey until he dumped a large handful or plastic cars all over the floor.

'Why can't Mom get organised in peace?' She thought to herself, moving the collection of cars out of the way with her foot.

"Bailey! Please don't... Too late." He had already pulled out his sister's hair ties, resulting in Ellis's blonde, curly locks to become an unruly mess.

The pair giggled at one another uncontrollably, Meredith smiled at their encounter. It was always a great feeling to watch her kids be so happy, they had put up with a lot in their short lives. She admired their resilience and how quickly they made her feel positive again when things got rough.

She zipped up her bag and swiftly stepped towards Bailey, lifting him away from Ellis before things took a turn and ended up in a fight.

"You go and find your Aunt Amelia and tell her to get your lunches out of the fridge for me please, good boy." She ushered her five year-old out of her bedroom. Bailey was the troublemaker of her brood. Always finding some way to cause chaos in Meredith's hectic morning routine, one time he spilt the milk from his breakfast cereal all over the rug in the front room. This was of course 2 minutes before Meredith had to be out of the house, she had to either decide to leave the mess on the rug and come home to a house that smelt of sour milk or make all three of her kids late for school and day-care. She chose the second option and the guilt hit her when each one of her child's teachers disapproved of her being so late.

"Zola, can you come to Mommy's room please?" Zola quickly ran into Meredith's room, she was ever so helpful and well behaved, most of the time.

"What is it Mommy?" Zola smiled. She was all ready for school, shoes on, hair tidy and had even cleaned her teeth.

"Can you help Ellis put her socks back on and tie her hair up for me?"

"Of course, pass me your socks Ellis." She got stuck in straight away; Zola adored being a big sister.

Meredith smiled whilst quickly placing a kiss on her oldest child's head. "Thank you sweetie. You're my big girl."

Outside, Amelia was fastening Bailey and Zola into Meredith's car, Alex appeared with a flask of coffee, a slice of unfinished toast and his phone clutched in the other hand, he jumped in the front, most likely dropping crumbs all over the floor. Amelia was in the very back next to where Ellis usually sat. The carpool was surprisingly running like clockwork this morning. Maggie had took her own car along to the hospital that morning with her being on the early shift, it was just as well seeing as Alex and Amelia (and Ellis) would need a ride back home in the evening.

Rebecca the babysitter was due to collect the older kids from school and watch them until Meredith's family returned home.

Meredith secretly loved her hectic household. She knew just how lucky she was to have her two sisters and her best friend live under her roof. They enriched her kids minds, helped them learn and grow and most importantly, they truly loved them.

She appeared at the door. One bag over her shoulder, Ellis who seemed to be throwing a tantrum perched on her right hip and yet another bag hanging from her arm. Locking the front door was far from simple when trying to balance so many things. Alex was chuckling from the car, spurring Bailey on to also laugh at his Mom's struggle.

"Go help her, you moron!" Amelia piped up from the back.

"It's funny to watch. You go help her." He turned around in his seat and stared at Amelia for a few seconds, eventually giving in because of her unpleasant scowl... The car door opened and Alex hurriedly jumped out, he jogged over to Meredith and grabbed her mischievous two year old. Ellis calmed immediately due to the fact that he had placed her on his shoulders, her little hands gripped firmly onto his. Alex began running around the driveway which resulted in a fit of giggles from the little girl.

"Okay we're good here. Thanks for that Alex." Meredith walked over to her car and placed the bags in the back, Alex followed with Ellis who was now walking besides him. Her Mother reached down to pick up her up.

"No Mommy!" Yelled Ellis. She collapsed to floor in rage, obviously still unimpressed with her Mom. She tugged on Alex's jeans and lifted her little arms up to him.

"Fine." Throwing her hands up in defeat, Meredith walked over to the driver's side and jumped in, deciding it was best to walk away and let Alex strap her in.

"She's an angel one minute giving me wet, slobbery kisses, saying 'Love eww Mama' ten times in a row and then the next she's screaming because I pulled a crayon out of her hand to save my wall from scribbles. I told her to wait by the door for me."

Alex glanced at his best friend in the seat beside him and laughed at her statement, Meredith was concentrating on the road but occasionally glanced back to see what her kids were up to in their seats, they looked pretty well behaved, Ellis especially who was now cheekily grinning at her Aunt Amelia.


	2. Chapter 2

The attending lounge was fairly empty, Arizona was at the table with a coffee and a pile of paperwork as Alex, Meredith and Amelia walked in, putting their bags in their respective lockers. They hadn't spoke much on the journey in, Meredith was always cautious not to ask about how Amelia's rocky marriage was going in front of the kids. She had no filter half the time. Bailey picked up on a sentence she said once and told anyone he encountered to 'get screwed', much to Meredith's fury.

Alex stripped off his clothes and changed into his scrubs, feeling extremely grateful that he was back in navy after his unfortunate brush up with Deluca. That was behind him now and he had point blank sworn to Meredith that he was on his best behaviour, she'd known Alex for around 13 years now, the only person from her original intern class who was still there at Grey Sloan with her.

Alex pulled on his white lab coat and stuffed his pockets with a couple of pens and a notebook. "Mer, I hope you have a good night I'll probably not see you for the rest of the day. The kids will be fine." He reassured her. "If Riggs is being an ass just call me and I'll rescue you, and if you can help it don't screw him in the car again. It gives me the creeps sitting in there."

Meredith immediately slammed her phone down and looked up at him with her teeth clenched. "Alex!" She waved her hand in the direction of Arizona. She had only told Maggie, Amelia and himself about Riggs so far.

"She already knows." Alex shrugged his shoulders, noticing Mer was looking between the two of them and slightly freaking out.

"It's true." She grinned. "Good for you girl, Nathan's hot and that accent... Wow."

Meredith sighed at Alex "Who else have you told?"

"It creeps you out, Karev?! You're _always_ in the front. Everyone else is in the back." Amelia interrupted.

Alex began to regret even saying a word.

"Mer I haven't told anyone."

She pushed the door shut to ensure the conversation wasn't going to be heard any further.

"Riggs told me, ages ago. We hang out sometimes." Arizona admitted.

This was all news to Meredith.

Nathan didn't seem to make friends easily - Owen hated him, Alex had point blank refused to work with him because of a disagreement over a pediatric/cardio patient and Meredith herself took sides with Owen before even getting to know him.

"You do?" Meredith asked in a surprised tone, she raised an eyebrow at Arizona.

"Sure, we go for drinks. He's been over to mine a few times too. Oh, you know that board game, Operation?" Arizona asked with a grin on her face. "Well Sofia left it for when she visits and we'd just started on the third bottle of wine... You can imagine how drunk we were starting to feel, Nathan managed to get every single little piece out of there without setting the buzzer off once, with his left hand. I couldn't believe it. I tried, could barely even grip the tweezers. Set the buzzer off about a thousand times on my first attempt."

"What can I say? He's good with his hands." Meredith admitted under her breath, her eyes quickly averted to Alex who was trying his best not to snigger at her statement.

The morning rounds passed by quickly. Meredith repeatedly trailed through the halls of the hospital checking on all of her post-op patients, they were spread out on the fourth floor and all seemed to be doing well. Unless a trauma came in, she was pretty much surgery free for the entire day which she wasn't at all bothered about; there was plenty of paperwork for her to be getting on with at one of the computers at the nurses stations.

It was a good view from there, she watched as people repeatedly pushed the elevator button in the hope that it would arrive quicker. News flash, it didn't.

She noticed April across the hall with the biggest smile on her face talking to Jo, thinking to herself that she was far too happy, _all of the time._ But she did like April, a recent case together had brought them surprisingly closer, plus the fact she was one of Nathan's friends from the war meaning she understood the things that went on over there a little better. The war was one of the subjects which she never brought up when she was with Nathan, figuring it was best not to take his mind back to the darker places.

Meredith quickly slipped her phone out of her pocket to message Nathan, seeing as he was now in her mind even more so than usual because he wasn't at the hospital today.

'Hi, I hope your day is more interesting than mine… See you later' she left her phone on the desk and began filing some papers into the bottom drawer. Whoever had been in there last had left it in a god awful mess. Meredith let out a loud groan and slid to the floor from her seat so that she could rearrange the papers into somewhat of an order, she wasn't really expecting a message back straight away.

"Oh, Dr. Grey your phone buzzed!" It was April, loud and chipper, leaning over the desk intrusively to see what Meredith was doing on the floor.

"Yes, thank you Kepner. I got it." She pulled herself up and back into the chair, inspecting her phone to see Nathan's name on the screen. She didn't open it yet, just in case.

"Sooooo…" April continued, she was eagerly awaiting a response from Meredith about her phone going off. "Anything interesting? Any cool surgery I should know about? Don't tell me you got a Whipple?"

Meredith held her phone in her eye line and pretended to read the screen – "Meredith Grey, please be advised that your car service is due and can be scheduled at any time. To book a time please call 0214 blah, blah. Thank you for your custom. Regards, Tim Burton at Lexus, Seattle." She gritted her teeth together and forced a smile. "Pretty cool that they send me updates huh?"

She thought her sarcasm was too obvious.

"Yep. That's pretty cool! Anyways I have to go catch Wilson for something. See ya!" April hurried off leaving Meredith rolling her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith convinced herself that she was going to start joining Maggie on her morning runs, the stairs up to Nathan's apartment along with a bag that seemed to weigh a tonne was enough to drain her lungs of air. _What kind of fancy apartment block doesn't fix their elevators?_

She eventually reached his door and dropped the bag at her feet, knocking loudly so that Nathan could hear.

Meredith was earlier than planned and looked flustered as hell, cheeks burning red and her breathing erratic. He answered fairly swiftly.

"Mer?" He was slightly confused at her worn out expression as he opened the door wide enough so that she could enter. She took note of his casual attire - slouchy jeans and a white t-shirt which clung to his torso... He looked damn hot, he always did.

"I need to use your shower." She breathed, not even properly through his door yet.

"My shower?" He blinked, raising an eyebrow at her demand as he grabbed her bag and placed it on the sofa.

"Yes your shower, I can't turn up to the fundraiser in a fancy dress without showering... Kepner used all the damn hot water in the attendings bathroom after I was elbow deep in a man's gut. She was laughing. I could have strangled her." Meredith pulled her jacket off and threw it to Nathan who swiftly caught it and put it beside her bag. "My legs are hairy. Believe me, this is a crisis." She pouted, looking up to see Nathan attempting to conceal his smirk by biting down hard on his bottom lip.

Despite her quiet morning, Meredith got pulled into an emergency surgery as a favour for Bailey who was loosing her mind trying to do twenty things at once. It was a fairly quick repair, luckily. When she was done she decided with no hesitation to get the hell out of there before she was roped into anything else.

Meredith was all too familiar with his apartment, she'd been there countless times already... But she'd never admit that to anyone just yet. It was nice being able to escape her loud, busy and family filled home when she could and turn up at Nathan's.

His apartment was large with an open plan lounge, kitchen and dining area. The walls were filled with several canvas paintings, one of which particularly stood out to Meredith was of Lake Taupo, close to where he grew up in New Zealand, other than that she really didn't know much of his back story.

Meredith sifted through her bag, grabbing her razor, some body wash and a hairbrush as Nathan stood watching with his arms folded beside her.

"Wait, what time are we leaving?" He asked as Meredith pulled out her dress not really paying him much attention.

She handed it over to him. "Can you hang this for me? It's a little creased... Wait, what did you say?"

"What time do we need to be at the fundraiser by?"

"7pm so there's plenty of time yet." It was only 5.20. "I turned up at your door early a damsel in distress, remember?" She smiled wickedly at him, biting her lip and pulling her shirt from the waist of her jeans.

Apparently Meredith was in the mood to wind him up and boy was it working, his eyes were drawn to her as she began unbuttoning her shirt, making quick work of the top three buttons, revealing her vest top and bra underneath.

He shifted closer to her as she now had it fully unbuttoned and then off, vaguely folding it up to place on the top of her bag.

"So I'm gonna go ahead and use your shower now…" She turned to him and motioned him to hang her dress up and then walked off down the hall to his bathroom.

Nathan followed, hot on her heels as she reached the door. "Well don't be long in there. I need a shower as well."

"You've had all day to shower." Meredith huffed, reminiscing about the last time she had a day off.

"True." He chuckled. "But I was doing some reports for work, and then I slept for a couple of hours, played a couple of video games, then ordered a pizza for lunch and then…" Nathan rhymed off the various aspects of his day until Meredith had decided she had heard enough, rolling her eyes at him and then entering his bathroom. He heard the bolt lock on the other side and went to hang her dress from the back of his bedroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

****This is kinda 16+ and dirty but whatever, don't be offended if its not your thing, you've been warned:)) Thanks for reading..***

Meredith relished the steaming hot water coming from the head of his walk in shower. It was seriously better than the one in the Attendings lounge at the hospital, she appreciated the lack of rubber ducks and bath toys which took residence in her tub at home.

She shaved her legs, started to wash her hair and daydreamed about anything and everything. It was a rarity in itself having no kids bursting through the door interrupting her after a long day at work.

"Mer!" She heard a rattle on one of the two doors leading to the bathroom, one side was connected directly to Nathan's bedroom and the other was the hallway. He was stood behind the hallway side which she had locked. The other side most likely wasn't locked seeing as only he lived there.

She began rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. "What, Nathan?!"

Nathan stood behind the door with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing. Just checking you hadn't fallen down the plug hole"

"Ha-ha! You're just hilarious" She shouted back at him, sarcastically and totally unimpressed.

"You almost done?"

"Nope!" She was, but a few more minutes under the hot water was just what she needed.

"Come on, I need in. It's my shower."

"Yeah well you're a guy. Guys don't take long."

She stood for another couple of minutes and heard nothing more; figuring he'd left her in peace.

The door connected to his bedroom opened slowly. He entered the bathroom, biting his lip knowing for sure he'd be in trouble. Meredith folded her arms across her chest as Nathan stood directly looking at her, naked and wet being cascaded by water.

"Seriously?" She raised her eyebrow. He was smirking profoundly right back at her.

"Uh-huh, _seriously_." Nathan breathed, his tone lowering. He paced over to the glass shower door and opened it wide enough to see Meredith face to face. She splashed a small handful of water at his face to which he grinned and swiftly shut the door again.

"So are you just being a total pervert or..?"

"Me? Never. I came in for some hot shower sex seeing as it _is_ my place and you're just using all my water before I get in, besides it'll use less water and we'll be all eco friendly."

Meredith laughed loudly, she didn't catch anything else from the sentence he had just said other than the part about sex. "Who said we're having sex?"

Nathan stood directly in front of Meredith, only the glass separating them. He began to strip off his t-shirt ever so slowly so that she would be forced to watch each and every muscle flex in front of her eyes as he pulled it over his head. He threw it down in the corner alongside her things.

His torso was sculpted to perfection and still slightly tanned from the rare rays of sunshine that hit Seattle a couple of weeks ago.

Meredith rolled her eyes at him but was secretly enjoying the show.

His hands trailed down towards the buckle of his belt, making quick work of it. He pulled down the zipper of his jeans and was rapidly free from them. Meredith's eyes scanned down towards his boxers; low and behold he was ready and waiting for her.

His erection was confined within his boxers, for now.

She looked lustfully at his crotch area for a little too long, imagining his cock entering her, stretching her, making her forget about everything but him.

Nathan noticed her staring which automatically boosted his already large ego. When she eventually looked into his eyes his gaze was already on her, a devilish smirk laced his lips.

He couldn't help but stare back at her naked body, thinking entirely about how beautiful she looked under the steady stream of hot water. Her hair was a soaking disarray, falling just above her rounded breasts. She had many scars over her body, a sign that in her life she had lived, suffered hurt and loss, and birthed not one but two babies.

"Do you want me yet?" Nathan questioned. He already knew she did but Meredith didn't give in quite so easily.

"Nope. I'm good."

"Yeah we'll see, what if I do this?" He slid his hand into his boxers and began softly stroking himself, mainly to get a reaction from Meredith.

Her face remained straight. Nathan continued to stroke himself, picking up the pace just a little. It felt good, but not as good as when she did it. The waiting was torturous. A gentle groan escaped from his lips to which Meredith inhaled sharply, she watched him remove his hand from beneath his boxers and pull them down.

His cock immediately sprung free from the restrictive fabric, his length was truly impressive. A burning desire for him suddenly sprung into action, Meredith could feel the heat between her legs. Her hands awkwardly shifted, nails digging into her palms as she bit her lip.

A few seconds passed, the lustful thoughts in Meredith's head were becoming overpowering. She needed to speed the process along; she just needed him in there with her. Fucking her, _hard_. She was far too turned on by him pleasuring himself she decided to let her right hand wander down to the inner of her thighs.

That got his attention straight away.

His grip on his cock loosened and the pace slowed down almost completely. She lifted her index finger and placed it in her mouth, her tongue coating it in moisture as she sucked. She moved it straight down and into her opening, flinching as she felt something finally in there. Her other hand wandered to her nipple, gently tugging as her head moved back into the water. She manoeuvred her finger in and out of her pussy slowly, becoming more wet down there with each movement.

Picking up the pace she inserted a second finger, closing her eyes as her other hand began messaging her clit. She began breathing erratically due to the added sensation and let a moan escape from her lips. It was a little louder than she expected. She hazily opened her eyes seeing Nathan's chest move as he exhaled sharply, shaking his head.

Seeing her like that, pleasuring herself had the biggest effect on Nathan. He needed her, right now. He strutted over to the shower door, opening it straight away then closing it behind him.

The water cascaded down on him, flattening his dark hair. He pushed Meredith over into the corner in a sudden movement without saying a word; she appreciated the cool tiles against her back, it certainly was hot in there. Nathan pressed right up against her putting his hands either side of her head. He looked deeply into her blue eyes, their naked bodies touching.

He bit his lip, looking down at her as she was still pleasuring herself. "You drive me crazy, Mer." His tone was low and full of desperation.

"Mmm." Meredith breathed, not at all focused on forming any words.

Nathan pulled her into his arms and locked his lips on hers, the kiss was slow and small to start with, his left hand holding the back of her head still. Meredith moaned once again as his soft lips wandered along her neck.

His hand suddenly ran up and down her thigh, grabbing her wrist as he pulled her hand away, her fingers breaking free from inside her.

His finger connected with her clit and began to tantalize her; Meredith could feel his desire for her as his erection pressed against her belly. He ever so carefully slid his finger inside of her opening, juices totally coated his fingers as he added another. Meredith began to pant as he sped up the pace, she gripped her hands around the back of his neck as he continued to kiss her, please her.

She rocked her hips to try and create some friction between them.

"More. I'm so close." She whispered against his lips, totally flustered.

Meredith closed her eyes as he palmed at her clit to heighten her senses even further. He had her exactly where he wanted, just as she started to give in to the pleasure and finally let herself go, he stopped and removed his finger much to her surprise.

Her eyes shot open. _What is he doing?!_

"No, no, Nathan. Please!" Meredith begged. He was smirking at her, a totally devilish look on his face. "You!" She smacked his chest with both of her hands, creating a loud sound that echoed in the shower.

"Say you want me." Nathan spoke, twirling a lock of her damp hair around his finger, her breathing slowed down.

She gave him the evil eye. "What, and give in to you so easily? I don't think so, Riggs."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey, sorry its been a while I've been so busy with school & work! You'll probably need to re-read the last chapter unless you can remember everything haha! Again this is dirty so if you don't like to read that sort of stuff you've been warned. Comments and thoughts are appreciated, they make me write more:-) -savannah xo P.S I know they broke up on the show, major sigh... but I enjoy writing this, enjoy!**

He pouted his lips and leaned in close to Meredith, her brows frowned in annoyance and she turned her head just as he was about to plant a hot kiss against her mouth. She wasn't at all pleased with him but didn't want their _session_ to end quite so soon, it had been way too long since they had the opportunity to be alone together.

After a second of devious stares between the both of them, Nathan wondered just how long she could holdback. He felt the need to get back into Meredith's good books almost instantly… He certainly would be just as pissed if she had got him so close to the edge and stopped without any given warning. He grabbed a handful of Meredith's soaking hair and angled her face to the right position so that he could kiss her this time.

As he pressed his lips against hers it felt gentle, yet powerful, igniting that lust once again. This was more than just a desire for sex or someone to mess around with, this was true feelings that neither of them had spoken to each other about.

With his free hand he found his way to her chest, exploring her round breasts one at a time and eventually he began tugging skilfully at her nipples which peaked and sent sparks deep within her belly at the slightest touch of his fingers. A soft moan escaped her throat as they were still kissing, Nathan smirked into her lips and flashed his eyes open to look at her, he was more than certain that she was enjoying this.

"Oh Nathan…" She sighed throwing her head back, exposing her bare neck. His tongue ran down her neck, slowing working its way down to her collar bone, he pressed a kiss there and went down just a little bit further to her left breast. He looked up to be met with her eyes, a smirk on his face showing off his dimples more prominently as he took her nipple in her mouth. Swirling his tongue wildly around the hardened peak repeatedly so that Meredith would feel a whole load of sensations throughout her body. Her eyes instinctively watched his mouth - he sucked and teased, skimming his hand over her other breast, below her ribs, skimming around to finally find her ass.

Nathan pulled her body away from the cool tiles into his so that they were under the shower once again, getting all kinds of wet and slippery as the water pelted down on them.

"You're so ready." He whispered against her lips as he found that delicious wet spot with his index finger, it was unexpected but oh so welcoming. Meredith shuffled her hips back and forth begging for more movement. He inserted another finger which filled her more, it felt better but two fingers wasn't the ultimate goal here. She reached out to his torso, hands roaming freely over his chest down towards that little trail of hair just below his belly button. She grabbed onto his length and moved her hand slowly upwards then down with a lot more effort, pulling his attention away from pleasuring her. "I know… what… you're doing." Nathan managed to speak, he admired Meredith who was concentrating on keeping to a regular rhythm with her hand.

"I want you." Meredith spoke, she was never one to give in but those were the words that he craved to hear; that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

She tightened her grip on his shaft so that a deep moan escaped his lips. "There I admitted it. I want you so damn badly."

She fell to her knees and opened her mouth, taking his length then and there. Moving back and forth she sucked with force so that her cheeks hollowed, she came onto him strong and she knew it. Nathan's hands were all over the place – her hair, the side of her face, he even tried to pull her up; to which Meredith shook off.

"Mer." He gasped. She looked into his eyes and used a hand to massage his balls, still going deep with her mouth, she stopped at the very tip of his cock and swirled her tongue torturously. "Meredith." His voice was louder than before. "Babe." _Babe_ he'd never called her that before. "Mer. Stop. I need to… come." His heart rate and breathing both went wild. She kept her lips around his tip and used her hand to pump him a couple more times. His hot load shot down her throat seconds later, he attempted to control his groans by biting down hard on his lip but it wasn't much good. Meredith was truly pleased with herself.

Nathan pulled her to his lips. "Don't start smiling" He breathed, noticing her toothy grin. "I wanted you to stop."

"I know. But we can't all have what we want, can we?" She asked sarcastically, referring to when he didn't give her what she wanted earlier.

"No we can't." He agreed. She noticed his _can't_ sounded fully American this time, his accent often switched between sounding American then back to his native tongue.

"We're wasting water."

"I know and I feel bad but we're not done." He slapped her ass and hoist her up so that her legs swung around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled as he pushed her back against the tiles again, reaching for his length to position himself at her opening.

"Just don't drop me, its slippery." Meredith giggled, having vague flashbacks to the various sex injuries that she had seen in the ER, some of them more memorable than others.

"Babe, I got us." He reassured her. Sinking himself inside her slowly, getting her used to the feeling of being stretched by him once again. He moved his hips sloppy and casual at first which caused a mirror effect from Meredith who was rather enjoying this position and how deep he was inside, the position was similar to that of the plane bathroom… her leaning on the counter whilst he did all the hard work as quickly and as efficiently as he could.

He picked up his pace and moved his arm under her ass to support her weight a little better as things became more intense, her breasts shuffled against his chest, nipples totally hard against him.

Meredith moaned helplessly into his ear as he continued to pound into her, it felt utterly euphoric to be in the moment with him, nothing else mattered at that point in time. "Just like that." Her voice was barely audible but Nathan knew how she liked it anyhow. Her fingers rubbed against her clit, he would usually do it but with both of his hands occupied it was a suitable option. "Nathan." He smiled as she moaned his name. "Oh god." Meredith sighed.

Her tight walls shaped around his cock perfectly, he was in deep just how she liked it, his left arm hugged her body so tightly to him that he was able to free his other hand. He used one finger to effectively go at her clit which caused Meredith to begin give in to him.

"Mer, let go." His verbal approval was all she needed to hear as her walls clenched in utter pleasure.

"Can I…" His lustful eyes looked into hers, asking her permission to come inside her. She nodded her head, still feeling her orgasm going strong. His hips bucked up higher just a couple more times, coming undone himself – inside her.

"We should... get moving now." Nathan eventually breathed against Meredith's neck, she left him somewhat gasping for air. He still had her wrapped in his warm embrace; having not yet built the courage to untangle himself from her body.

"Yeah." Meredith agreed. "But I'd much rather spend the night in your bed." She looked at him suggestively, biting down on her lip knowing that they could easily go a few more times - potentially beating their first night together in the parking lot. That night in her car crossed her mind a lot more than she ever let on.

"Those fundraisers are long and stuffy anyway."

"So stuffy." She agreed, smoothing down his wet hair just a little bit making it less obvious to herself that she hadn't just been tugging at it whist he gave her the best damn orgasm imaginable.

"We could always just, stay here… Come up with some lame excuse about my car breaking down."

"Mmm." Meredith quickly imagined the scenario in her head. "Bailey would suspend my ass if I didn't show up tonight and give Kepner my job again; I'd never hear the end of it."

"Keps wasn't so bad at it you know." Nathan smirked; poking fun at the time when Meredith had become so stubborn that it got her suspended.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N Hey there, many apologies for the delay. I had issues with getting into this account!_**

 ** _If you're still reading, PLEASE let me know by leaving a review.. even if it's just one line. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_**

"You managed to do your own tie…" Meredith spoke, walking through to Nathan's large open-plan lounge to see that he was perched on the sofa with his laptop open. He'd left her in his room to put her dress on whilst he proof-read a couple of work related assignments.

As soon as he looked up, his attention was immediately drawn to her… To just how pretty she looked in the midnight blue floor length gown with spaghetti like straps, showing off her shoulders and a little bit of her ample chest. Her hair still slightly damp from the shower was now all braided to one side with the odd piece falling around her face to accentuate the shape of it. Her makeup was nothing over the top either, just a touch of foundation and mascara to bring out her natural beauty even more. He'd only ever seen her dressed up on one other occasion – Owen and Amelia's wedding which lasted all of 7 months, but who was he to judge, after all?

"I did." He smiled; proud of his efforts but unknowingly to him it was a little lopsided and messy. "Did you have doubts that I was incapable of doing it myself?"

She came closer and sat down beside him on the sofa, grabbing her bag and placing it on her lap. "Nope, but I always thought that it was a guy's prerogative to have a women do it for him, make him look presentable and handsome." She chuckled half heartedly; Nathan looked at her in slight confusion as she rummaged around in the bag to eventually pull out a pair of silver high heeled shoes.

Meredith fastened them onto her feet and stood up, taking a few very wobbly steps across the room to get used to the feeling of them. She was clumsy in them at first and had a noticeably different posture to usual but she wasn't too bad at walking in them.

Nathan put the laptop aside and found his feet, smoothing down his suit jacket to make sure it hadn't creased too much whilst he was sitting. He caught up with Meredith who was now practicing laps around his lounge, through the kitchen area and down the hall.

"Am I allowed to drive your car?" Meredith quizzed as she stopped in her tracks to look out of the window into the car park below.

Nathan's Range Rover of course standing out amongst the sea of Nissans and Toyotas which belonged to other people in his apartment block. He'd almost certainly had it cleaned recently, the evening sun reflecting off its roof enhanced just how shiny and new it really was.

Nathan finally realized that his tie wasn't right and began to fiddle, whilst admiring Meredith in her dress as she admired his car from the window. "I'm gonna say not in those shoes…" He squinted, pointing at her heels and thought that it was an accident waiting to happen. "However, I wouldn't rule out the possibility."

"So is that a definite yes? You're being very vague."

"Can I drive _your_ car?" He knew Meredith hated it when people answered her questions with another question.

She trailed over towards him, now fully confident in her shoes which made her the same height as him, if not a tiny bit taller. "If you like. But I bet stepping foot in my car again will bring back some awfully sweet memories of what went on in there…" She bit her lip and inched closer to Nathan who had totally surrendered fixing his tie. He reached up to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear which had fallen loose from her braid, remembering how frustrated she got with herself after attempting it three times.

"Mmm, I see. I gotta admit babe…" He inched closer to Meredith's ear to whisper; "I replay the memories from that night often, and I bet you do too." His breath became deeper as Meredith shook her head, surprised at him being so sure of himself. She tugged forcefully at his tie to undo it and twisted each end around her hands to pull him close so that he was millimetres from her lips.

They stood still for a few seconds as neither one of them felt like moving, it was nice to be able to take the smallest amount of time out of their busy lives and just have a moment, the two of them totally content in each other's company. His hands ever so slowly snaked around her hips over the satin fabric she was wearing to pull her into his warm torso. "Kiss me." She sighed, blissfully. He didn't need to be told twice.

He kissed her, softly at first, sending a tingling feeling throughout her whole body as her head instinctively leaned back to intensify the moment. His tongue parted her lips to be welcomed with a moan escaping from her throat. She clung to him as the only solid thing in that moment; afraid that if he wasn't there as support she'd end up collapsed on the floor overcome with sensations.

Just as Meredith reached to rid him of his jacket, she clumsily bashed her head against his, bringing them both back to the present in a loud fit laughter.

"Oh, God. That was embarrassing." She giggled. Nathan's expression mimicked hers, a smile upon both of their faces. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Meredith apologized, lightly skimming her fingers over where she'd just knocked his head, freaking out as she saw a red mark appear upon his forehead.

Nathan reached up to grab her hand away; he intertwined his fingers with hers and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. "I'm good, Meredith. Honestly, it was kinda funny." He smirked, looking deep into her eyes. "You were trying to take get me naked again and if you hadn't have done that we'd be at it again right now, probably on my kitchen counter or something."

Meredith bit her lip, and looked awkwardly away. He was referring to the fact that they'd very rarely had sex in a bed. They hadn't ever spent the whole night together to sleep and wake up next to each other, expect for their night in Sioux Falls after the plane situation. Meredith couldn't quite picture herself lying in a bed with him and having post-sex cuddles just yet.

"Yeah. We do not have time for _that_ again." Meredith muttered as she looked Nathan up and down, just a little bit tempted to give in and turn up late to the fundraiser that she desperately wanted to avoid.

"We should make tracks." Nathan glanced at his watch; it was much fancier than the one he wore everyday at the hospital. "Aren't you so excited that I'm coming with you?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, he loved to wind Meredith up; she could take his banter and give it back just as good when she wanted to.

"Mmm, sure."

She eventually fixed his tie, feeling proud of herself that she'd managed to do it up without fumbling when he palmed at her ass unexpectedly. He realized that she must be wearing a thong after thoroughly feeling her up and not feeling a panty-line.

Nathan swallowed hard and took a deep breath to compose himself, she was beautiful and with each moment he wanted her more.

The warm October air was a pleasant surprise as they both approached Nathan's car in the parking lot, he swiftly jumped in front of Meredith who was busy stuffing her phone and car keys into her tiny purse to open the door for her.

"Why thank you, Riggs. Chivalry isn't dead after all." She grabbed a loose hold of his hand as she climbed in, hitching the long skirt of her dress around her knees so that her heels didn't get caught and rip the fabric.

"Anything for you." He smiled at her and shut the door, jogging around the front of the car to his side. He buckled up and carefully manoeuvred his car in reverse towards the gates of the lot and onto the main road. Meredith looked over at him and observed his expression for a couple of seconds as he concentrated on driving, how she wished she knew what he was thinking in that moment.

"I'm putting some music on." She spoke.

"Okay, sure. You can link your phone to the Bluetooth and it'll play your playlist." He began fiddling with the screen in the middle of them both. "Here, that button there…"

"Yeah, you should concentrate on the road." She admitted in a firm tone, swatting his hand away and pressing some buttons so that the radio began to play. "The only playlists I have on my phone are from Frozen and whatever else Zola decided to put on there, definitely not what I want to listen to right now."

Nathan's eyebrow raised, "Frozen? What, is that some kind of weird dance class or something that kids go to?" He genuinely had no idea what Meredith meant.

"Are you for real?" Meredith belly-laughed for at least ten seconds, unable to continue her sentence… "You're joking…?" She asked with a straight face after consoling herself and finding her words.

"So it's not a dance class?" Nathan turned to face Meredith, cracking up at her expression and turned back to the road just as quickly.

"No, stupid. It's that film with the snowman and the… princesses?" Meredith wasn't so convinced of the plot herself, she just knew that Zola in particular liked to watch it at least three times a week. Ellis wasn't into sitting still long enough to watch a movie just yet and Bailey only seemed to appear when the singing parts started.

"Okay, someone's getting their panties in a twist. I haven't been on a Peds case in about three months and I have no kids. I don't even _know_ any kids." Nathan spoke, his tone sounding a little more forward than originally planned. "It sounds like a good film though."

Meredith sighed; she gradually lifted her left hand and gravitated it towards Nathan's leg. It ended up on his thigh and moments passed without her saying a word as to why it was there, in that moment he was truly bewildered but her touch wasn't at all unwelcome, it was comforting.

He connected his hand with hers, a firework going off in his stomach as he did and patted it once or twice until he needed to put it back on the steering wheel. She turned her face towards him, a hopeful expression radiating on her face; "Nathan, I want you to meet my kids."

It took a lot of build up for Meredith to come out with those words, they were swirling around in her head just waiting to come out as soon as Nathan mentioned kids. And it was true about not having any Peds cases for a while; he'd made a pact with himself about not getting under Karev's skin, often passing any cardiac cases to Maggie just to avoid him.

"I…" Thoughts rushed through Nathan's head, he'd always liked kids and kids seemed to like him. He swiftly seized the opportunity; "I'd love to meet your kids." He positively replied, having known for a while now that Meredith liked to change her mind in a heartbeat when it came down to him.

"Good. They love meeting new people. I'm sure they'll like you. Ellis especially."

….

"I am going the right way aren't I?" Nathan quizzed as Meredith looked out the windows, not exactly sure where they were. "This is Boren Avenue, so it must be down here…" He spoke, adamant that they'd actually made the correct turn off.

"How would I know? You're the one driving. I wasn't paying attention. I can't say I've been down to this part of the city before."

They pulled up onto a quiet side street. "Let me just check my directions, real quick." Nathan tapped at the screen in his car, eventually realizing that there was indeed a hotel a little further along. "Yep we're all good, just down here." He smiled at Meredith, who was low-key dancing in her seat along to a Calvin Harris song on the radio. "You like that song, huh? Remember when you refused to dance with me at Amelia's wedding, and yet here you are; in my car, giving me a free show right now."

"Free show? Nathan, you're making it sound like I'm a stripper!" Meredith glared at him, barely able to keep a smile from crossing her lips. "It was just a thirty second dance party, I do those often when the song's right. We'll do one together at some point. But not in public."

"I got you. We could do one right now…" He suggested, turning up the song just a little to which Meredith shook her head disapprovingly.

"To _this_ song? Absolutely not, like ever."

"So that's a no to Madonna."

They continued their journey just a little further and into a large, fancy gateway of a hotel. A valet soon appeared at the driver's side window and offered to take the car out of Nathan's hands to park up safely. "Sure man, thanks. The name's Riggs."

Meredith smoothed her dress down, put the silver chain from her purse over her shoulder and gathered a small amount of her dress up so that she could walk with ease. A warm hand found its way around her back to rest on the opposite hip. Although she had grown very fond of Nathan's touch, there was no way he was allowed to touch her at a working event. "Nope. Hands off Mr."

A roll of Nathan's eyes quickly followed and he dropped his hand to his side as Meredith strutted off in front towards the door.

Meredith slowly paused in her tracks just as she was about to enter through the doorway, a cheerful woman passing pleasantries to some other guests arriving spotted them. "Nathan, we have a big problem." She whispered, just as the women grabbed a firm hold of Meredith's arm and welcomed her with a large, toothy smile.

"What is it?" He asked, searching deep into Meredith's face.

"Welcome to the Gold Oaks Hotel, I'm Louise and we're so glad you could join us for the Lawyers of Washington State dinner." Louise ushered them further inside, knowingly unaware of the grimace on Meredith's face. "Please, lets go on in and mingle, everyone is so welcome here."

Meredith's eyes darted towards Nathan's sparkling blue ones, her lips set together in a firm line. "We have the wrong freaking hotel!" She hissed, subtly slapping his chest as Louise was a few steps ahead of them, waving her arms to make sure they both followed into the main lobby of the hotel.

Nathan reached up to scratch the stubble on his chin, a nervous laugh escaping from his lips, one that only Meredith could hear.

"Oh, shit!"


End file.
